kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Copy Abilities (Super Smash Bros. series)
]] This is a '''list of Copy Abilities in the [[Super Smash Bros. series|''Super Smash Bros. series]]'. When Kirby uses his Inhale special move on another ''Super Smash Bros. combatant, he can swallow him/her and copy his/her default physical characteristics and standard special move. Kirby can discard the ability by taunting. When Kirby inhales and swallows another Kirby, he will gain no Copy Ability and only damage will be dealt unless the Kirby being swallowed has a Copy Ability itself, in which case Kirby will steal it. Copy Abilities Notes If Kirby inhales a fighter with a customized standard special move in [[Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' and Wii U]], Kirby will only receive the move mentioned in the table above and not the customized move. This is most noticeable when tested with the Mii Fighters and Palutena as all their customizable special moves are unlocked from the start. *Move changed between games. **Due to how Olimar's moves work, his ability is a combination of his side and neutral special moves. Related Quotes Trivia *In Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl, when performing Jigglypuff's Rollout, he will always exclaim "Purin!" (Jigglypuff's Japanese name) no matter which language the game is set to. *Prior to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, when Kirby inhales and swallows an adult Zelda, the hat given to him upon doing so is taken from Zelda's younger incarnation from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. *Since Kirby and King Dedede have roughly the same neutral B move (with one major difference), copying Dedede will effectively disable Kirby's ability to copy others (since Dedede's attack counts as a Copy Ability in itself), meaning the only thing Kirby can do with an inhaled enemy is to spit him/her out as a star (which was Kirby's primary method of attack in Kirby's Dream Land). *Various abilities make him look like he has his in-game abilities. The most obvious ones are Link's cap for Sword and the Ice Climbers' parka for Freeze. * Some abilities, like Bowser's, have abilities similar to moves in the ''Kirby'' games and sometimes does poses for them too. Bowser's Fire Breath is like Kirby's Fire ability. *When Kirby copies Ness and uses his PK Flash, he specifically (and clearly) says PK Flash, rather than copying Ness' accent. This is somewhat odd, as they both share the same voice actress. *Kirby wears Ness's cap backward as if he had the Yo-Yo, Paint, or Wheel abilities (while Ness wears his baseball cap to the side). Ness himself uses a yo-yo as a weapon. *When Kirby copies Snake and throws a Grenade, he will wince and cover his "ears" if the grenade is thrown back at him, just like Snake does. *Unlike Mr. Game & Watch, when Kirby inhales him and uses his Chef ability, both he and the pan he uses are in 3D, compared to the 2D version that Mr. Game & Watch has. Kirby's pan also looks different than Mr. Game & Watch's. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the ability that Kirby has normally doesn't appear when he uses his Final Smash, but some abilities that the Cook Hat doesn't cover up can still be seen (i.e. R.O.B.'s visor, Mr. Game & Watch's ability, Snake's beard, etc.). *When Kirby inhales Lucario, Kirby's Aura Sphere does not change according to his damage like Lucario's does. It stays at a fixed value of what it would be at 75% on Lucario. *Unlike in the main Kirby games, if a power is lost in Super Smash Bros., it cannot be recovered by inhaling a star Kirby drops. Instead, Kirby must inhale the foe again to copy the power. *When Kirby inhales Samus and uses Charge Shot, he shoots with his hand instead of an arm cannon. This is likely a reference to how Kirby used Copy Abilities, such as Beam and Laser, in earlier games using his hand rather than a wand/visor. *Some things change in size to better fit Kirby when he uses his Copy Ability. An example is Pit's wings — since he is bigger than Kirby, the wings shrink. However, some things remain roughly the same — Mario and Luigi's hats are about the same size when used by Kirby. Some things shrink for no reason; for example, when copying Meta Knight's Mach Tornado, he gets Meta Knight's mask and wings, but the wings are smaller (while the mask remains the same size) even though Meta Knight and Kirby are roughly the same sizes. *When Kirby inhales Lucina, he dons the Butterfly Mask that Lucina uses to hide her identity in Fire Emblem Awakening. This is unusual because Lucina does not actively wear the mask, although she does brandish it when using her down taunt. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, if Kirby inhales Meta Knight, his eyes will be green instead of yellow, implying that the mask gives the wearer's eyes a yellow tint; however, this characteristic is lacking in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. *Starting in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, when Kirby copies Yoshi's Egg Lay, Kirby will lay eggs that correspond to that Yoshi's color. *When biting at the end of Dragon Fang Shot, Corrin Kirby reuses his Smash Punch animation. *With the exception of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, when copying Jigglypuff, the ears and hair correspond to Kirby's color instead of only being pink. *Without being told who the DLC fighters were, voice actress Makiko Ohmoto figured out Terry's inclusion in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate based on the two lines she voiced for Kirby's Terry ability ("Power Wave!" and "Rock you!"). She recalled playing Fatal Fury with her younger brother and quickly guessed that Terry was being added to the game.TheGamer See also *''Super Smash Bros.'' *''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS'' *''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' *''Super Smash Bros. Ultimate'' Gallery E Compilation.png|Kirby's Copy Abilities in Super Smash Bros. Brawl K_Compilation.png|Kirby's Copy Abilities in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS L_Compilation.png|Kirby's Copy Abilities in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U References Category:Copy Ability Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:List Category:Super Smash Bros. series Copy Abilities